You Spin Me Right Round
by aLoggedInReader
Summary: ... baby, right round. Like a hamster wheel, right round round round. It's a hamster!AU, so expect general cuteness and fluffiness. Also, total crack! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Thanks a lot to Ghastly Eternity for beta-reading!**  
**

* * *

**1**

"But why not?" a young voice whined, although the boy it belonged to would never admit that he had been whining. There was no other fitting word to describe the tone he had just used, however.

Gabriel heard the two young humans approaching and immediately hid in his little, wooden hamster-house. Oh, he wasn't scared of them or anything of the like. He had noticed very quickly that one of them would always try to lure him out with a treat when he wasn't in the open at first, though. He'd have been a very stupid hamster, if he hadn't put that knowledge to good use!

"Because it's my hamster and you won't call it Candy!" the second boy replied matter-of-factly.

The white hamster with the golden-brown specks frowned deeply when he heard that. He already had a name and he wasn't going to let them change it just like that! He'd probably have to lie around pretending to be utterly unhappy for days to make the little human understand that he had offended him, but the right to keep his name was one of the things he'd go those lengths to for. Also, it had worked wonders when the boy had changed the brand of food he was giving the hamster.

"But Gabriel and Candy go together so well!" the first young boy insisted and while his friend more or less ignored that statement, it made Gabriel listen interestedly.

So, they hadn't talked about a new name for him. It was about another hamster. Another hamster that was supposed to get together with him. That sounded promising! Oh, Gabriel could picture her. Candy, that really sounded very promising! He quickly ran his little paws over the fur on his head to get it in order and make it shine some more. There was no second chance with first impressions, after all!

"_Cas_," the boy whined again, drawing his name out as long as he could, more insistently than before, "Why not?"

Castiel huffed with righteous indignation and took the new hamster from the box the pet shop had put it in and set it free in the cage close to the water bottle.

"Hello, pretty lady," Gabriel greeted the newcomer and nudged his new friend in the back with his nose.

"Because, mom said we don't need a million hamsters," the dark-haired boy explained, "So, the new one is a male."

Gabriel had noticed that a second before Castiel had said it, but that didn't keep him from sniffing around the new one for a while longer. Hey, beggars couldn't be choosers and there was only that one other hamster, so Gabriel wasn't going to complain about little things like gender!

"Stop it," the new hamster said, the underlying threat clear in his voice.

The smaller hamster completely ignored it and went on checking his new friend out from all sides. Nice brown spots on his back, darker in color than Gabriel's. They both had the same beady black eyes, but the other hamster's were surrounded by big brown specks of fur that covered nearly the entire upper half of his head, with the sole exception of a white spot on his forehead.

Gabriel of course felt the need to check the white spot out in detail and was basically pressed up to the newcomer as he stood on his hind legs and nearly pressed his nose against the other hamster's forehead.

"Stop it!" the newcomer insisted again and pushed Gabriel away with a glare.

"I think Gabriel likes him," Castiel observed with a content nod. It was very important that the older hamster that had been there for longer, after all, was feeling good with his new playmate.

"I think Sammy doesn't like him back," the other boy added and gave his friend a wide grin. If Cas thought that they were done discussing about names for the new one, he was wrong!

"Dean!" the black-haired boy complained, "They are my hamsters!"

"But," Dean began and put on his best puppy dog eyes that got him nearly everything he wanted from basically everyone, "My mom won't let me have my own and I'm here all the time, anyway."

Castiel huffed, because there wasn't much he could say against that. It was true and he didn't want to make his friend feel worse.

"Also, it's only fair," the dirty-blonde boy went on explaining, "You got to call your first hamster Gabriel, because he sort of looks like your older brother when he stuffs his mouth with candy. So, being the good Catholic you are, you should share with me and let me name the second hamster after my brother!"

Castiel pouted and sincerely regretted ever telling Dean anything about the Catholic doctrine his family was living by. To tell the truth, he had meant to call the new hamster Raphael, after his oldest brother, but the animal looked more like a Sam now that he thought about it. Fine, he could let Dean have his will… yet again.

"So, you're Sam," Gabriel squeaked, approaching his new roommate again.

"Apparently," the brown hamster replied snippily and went to check his new surroundings out. Hopefully without being disturbed by the guy he would be forced to live with. He shouldn't be so lucky, however.

"Wait, I have to show you around!" the golden hamster insisted and hurried after him, "It's what a good host does!"

"Yeah, thanks, I'll manage on my own," Sam replied icily, trying to keep some distance between himself and the other hamster.

"Sure you can, big boy," Gabriel went on talking, "Not like you could get lost around here. Oh look, that's my water bottle, our water bottle now. I'll share with you. I like to share, but only with nice people. I think you are nice."

The taller hamster turned around quickly and stared straight into his new roommate's face, "Do you ever shut up?"

"Generally, when I'm asleep, I'm quiet," the golden hamster replied with a few quick nods.

"Just like I suspected," Sam grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Thanks a lot to Ghastly Eternity for beta-reading and thanks a lot to Maknatuna, BloodyRosie, youstupidRats, Darla M, Mello18, MissSaraLovely and a guest for last chapter's reviews.**  
**

* * *

**2**

To Gabriel's great annoyance, that day and the following night ended in silence between him and Sam. Well, not exactly silence, because the golden-brown hamster kept talking to himself, but his new companion wasn't talking back. He was a rude thing, yes he was!

To top all that off, Sam didn't even come to sleep in the hamster-house, but stayed outside close to the hamster wheel instead. That also led to Gabriel spending a rather sleepless day, because he just had to go and look if the other hamster didn't want to come in after all, every other minute.

Dusk was still some time away, but the golden hamster couldn't sleep anyway, so he decided to share his annoyance with the animal that had caused it. He scurried toward the hamster wheel as silently as possible and then jumped in and started to run at full speed.

Castiel kept saying that he wanted to oil the thing, because it creaked too loudly, but this far the little human had always forgotten again. That suited Gabriel just right, since he wanted to give Mr. Stuck-Up-And-Annoying a wake-up call he wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

The taller hamster jumped in surprise and fright. He took a few moments to even realize what had happened, but when he did he glared at his roommate. If looks could kill, Gabriel would have dropped dead immediately.

The golden hamster was completely content with himself and just kept running in the wheel with a very satisfied expression for a couple more seconds before he jumped out and nearly landed on Sam. Not that he had done that on purpose, of course!

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Gabriel squeaked and flounced by the younger hamster on his way to the water bottle. Now that he was awake already, he was in the mood for breakfast.

Castiel should have been back from school for a while and he'd surely come and bring them their food soon. For all his faults, the little human wasn't a half-bad caretaker and his best friend was great for getting some extra treats on the side. Really, Dean was so easy to manipulate it wasn't even funny anymore. Well, okay, it was.

"You're a jerk," Sam complained and pulled a bitch-face that should only have a place on… well, a bitch.

"And you're a killjoy, impolite and so pigheaded I'm starting to think you're a guinea pig," Gabriel shot back casually and went on drinking from the water bottle, determined to make the annoying prick wait for his turn for as long as he could.

"What's your problem a-" the golden hamster started to ask, but since he was still trying to drink at the same time he suddenly jumped back and coughed loudly.

"Talking and drinking at the same time. Not such a hot idea, is it?" Sam asked smugly and completely ignored his roommate's coughing until it grew even louder in volume. It didn't sound like Gabriel was still getting air into his lungs in between coughs, either.

Okay, so maybe the taller hamster was panicking a little, but he basically threw himself at the other hamster's back and kneaded and squeezed until the coughing stopped.

"You still alive?" Sam asked when Gabriel didn't move for a little while. Hey, that the small rodent was annoying as hell didn't mean that the brown hamster wanted him dead!

"Not sure," the golden hamster wheezed and after a few moments of silence added, "Thank you."

The taller hamster didn't reply and simply moved away, seemingly interested in the content of their food bowl, even if only a few leftovers from the other day were still inside.

This time Gabriel wasn't annoyed by his roommate's behavior, however. The guy had just saved his life! He was allowed to act however the hell he wanted and would still be a hero in the smaller hamster's eyes. Besides, he did look good and Gabriel had been alone the entire time he had been at Castiel's family's house. Some hero worship combined with loneliness made for a great crush.

"You sure you're okay?" Sam asked over from the food bowl when Gabriel just kept staring at him quietly, "You're not talking."

"Huh?" the golden hamster asked ineloquently, "Oh yeah, I talk too much, you said so. I thought you didn't like that. Now you don't like it when I'm silent. You don't make much sense, do you know that, Sammy?"

The taller hamster blinked a couple of times, but decided that he had provoked that outburst. He didn't get to reply before the door to the room was opened and the black-haired boy came in with another bowl of food he exchanged for the one Sam was sitting next to.

"Oh, great, great, great!" Gabriel exclaimed and immediately hurried over to look at the things they could choose from that day. Unfortunately, there weren't all too many sunflower seeds. Dammit, those were Gabriel's favorites! Well, he might have preferred popcorn, but he had only got to eat that once, thanks to Dean.

"You leave some for Sam, too!" Castiel told the smaller hamster sternly when he begun to pick out the sunflower seeds and stuffed them into his mouth in quick succession. The little human didn't stick around for long, however. He might love his hamsters, but watching them eat was a little boring and he still had to do some drawings for pre-school.

Sam looked at Gabriel and his well filled cheeks and shook his head exasperatedly before he reached for one of the last sunflower seeds so he'd at least get one for himself.

"Look, over there!" the smaller hamster suddenly yelled, as well as he could with his mouth full of food, and then took the moment Sam was distracted to steal the seed straight from his paws.

The brown hamster glared at him and reached for another, but that one was taken from him immediately, as well. Sam narrowed his eyes and took a peanut half instead which Gabriel seemed to ignore. So, it was about the sunflower seeds, was it? The taller hamster very quickly tried to grab another one, but his front paws only grabbed air when the golden hamster was faster.

A short, but intense struggle ensued. In the end, Sam had Gabriel pinned to the ground and maybe the smaller hamster was enjoying that more than he should, but it wasn't like the other hamster would know about that. As soon as Sam realized what he was doing, he let go and scurried to another part of the cage, however.

"You didn't have to stop for my sake! I was only waiting for the right moment to finish you!" Gabriel stated nonchalantly and secured the last three sunflower seeds for himself. He had basically won this struggle (if only because his opponent had given up) so he deserved a prize!

Sam just snorted and stayed away from the food bowl until Gabriel was gone, however.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Thanks a lot to Ghastly Eternity for beta-reading and to Maknatuna, BloodyRosie, Darla M, Tendencia, Mello18 and Creativity Incarnate for last chapter's reviews!**  
**

* * *

**3**

Sam had to admit that living with Castiel wasn't half bad. The small human really seemed to care for them and he left them alone to do whatever they wanted most of the time. If he was there, he was mostly just watching them. Yes, as humans went, Castiel was a rather good specimen.

Living with Gabriel, on the other hand, was annoying and strenuous. The smaller hamster might have said that he was quiet in his sleep, but the truth was that he squeaked like a rusty door when he was dreaming. Alright, there was no way that Gabriel would know about that, but it still was annoying.

Not to mention that the golden hamster had taken up following Sam around and taking everything he wanted from him. The taller hamster tried everything to ignore that and the other hamster entirely, but he didn't always succeed.

Just now, he was mulling all these things over in his head while getting some exercise in the hamster wheel, but of course Gabriel had to disturb him.

"I want a turn!" the smaller hamster announced and tried to get in the wheel with Sam which wasn't all too easy while it was moving at the speed it was. Gabriel was nothing if not persistent and annoying, however.

Sam groaned and abandoned the wheel to the other hamster. He wasn't going to get into any fights with his roommate. He wasn't going to get into any fights with his roommate! He wasn't going to get into any fights with his roommate! He _was so_ going to get into a fight with his roommate!

"What now?" the brown hamster yelled at Gabriel. The other hamster hadn't even gotten into the hamster wheel. Instead, he was basically glued to Sam's side.

"I want to…" the golden hamster started his answer before he cocked his head thoughtfully, "What were you going to do?"

The taller hamster tried to maintain his composure, but it wasn't quite that easy. He had been annoyed and crowded by the other hamster for two days and was reaching the end of his patience.

"I was going to do something without you!" Sam growled and started to climb up one side of the cage, so he could sit on the roof of their hamster-house. He had some hopes that Gabriel would either not manage to follow, or that he would be put off by having to actually work to annoy the taller hamster.

"Sweet, can I join you?" the golden hamster asked innocently, completely ignoring what his roommate had actually said. He started to climb after Sam immediately, but didn't get too far. Physical exercise had never been his strong point.

"I want to be _alone_!" Sam repeated and sat on top of the hamster-house and in the corner of their cage so he was out of sight of the other hamster. Maybe Gabriel would forget he even was there for a little while, if only he couldn't see him. It didn't look like the smaller hamster had a very long attention-span.

"_I_ don't want to be alone," the golden hamster mumbled and sulked off toward their food bowl.

Sam would have felt bad for Gabriel, if he had actually heard or seen anything of that, but he had been trying everything to ignore the other hamster, so he hadn't.

"Oh food, you're always there for me!" the smaller hamster wailed dramatically and grabbed an apple piece to chew around on.

He just couldn't understand why Sam was showing him the cold shoulder!

He had stolen his food and pulled on his fur. He had pushed him away from the water bottle and woken him up by yelling into his ear. He had thrown him out of the hamster wheel and had generally been as loud as possible.

How the hell had the other hamster not seen that Gabriel really liked him, yet?

The brown hamster crawled to the edge of the roof very slowly and silently, so he could watch his roommate without being watched in return. Okay, Gabriel wasn't acting any different when he thought that nobody was looking. He was talking to himself and didn't sit still even for a second, even if he didn't run around too much. Something about the golden hamster was always in motion, even if it was only one of his legs that was twitching.

Somehow that was good to see. So, it wasn't about Sam that he was acting as obnoxious as he did. That was something, at least. A part of the brown hamster had nearly feared that his presence had somehow very rapidly changed the other hamster's behavior.

Sam huffed and climbed down to the ground level of their cage again. It didn't even take a second before he had the smaller hamster basically glued to his side once more.

"Hey Sammy, you feeling better now? Do you want to do something now?" Gabriel babbled on and nearly rubbed himself against the other hamster in his over enthusiasm, "Have you even seen all our playthings yet, Sammy? Sammy? You listening to me, Sammy?"

Oh yeah, the taller hamster was already regretting ever coming down from the roof of their house.

"Wait right here, I'll go get them!" the golden hamster added before the other one could even say anything. He hurried into the one storied, wooden hamster-house to collect a few little things he had always been keeping there. Since Sam had insisted on sleeping outside ever since he had been brought to the cage, he really wouldn't have seen those, yet.

The taller hamster watched with some fascination as his smaller companion hurried back and forth and piled up a few little balls, a very small teddy bear and two little bells.

"I love those!" Gabriel shook one of the bells to make it ring as loudly as possible, so he had to yell to be heard over the noise. That sort of behavior might have been a part of the reason why the hamster cage was no longer in Castiel's bedroom, too.

"Figures," Sam groaned and pressed his paws over his ears in a futile attempt to block out the noise. For all he knew, the average life-span of a hamster was somewhere around three years. Three years had never seemed quite as long as they did when faced with the possibility of having to spend the entire time with Gabriel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Thanks so much to Ghastly Eternity for beta-reading and to Maknatuna, Mello18, Tendencia, Darla M, keacdragon, Jeanny and one guest for last chapter's reviews!**  
**

* * *

**4**

Gabriel always had very realistic dreams. He started to dream the moment he fell asleep and only stopped when he woke up again. The most prominent sign for that was the fact that his arms and legs were twitching nearly constantly while he was sleeping.

Usually, he was dreaming of the times when Castiel got him out of the cage and let him run around the carpet for a while. His favorite of those dreams were the ones where he got to climb around on either Dean or Castiel while the children giggled madly. Why hadn't they done that in days, anyway? Maybe he should drop his black-haired caretaker some hints when he showed up the next time.

Anyway, his dreams were different that day.

A head of lettuce was following Gabriel with murderous intent. The thing had glowing red eyes and sharp teeth and it was seeking vengeance for all its siblings the golden hamster had eaten in his life. Gabriel was running as fast as he could, but the lettuce was faster and he would inevitably be eaten.

It might have been the ultimate nightmare, if it wasn't for the big brown hamster that showed up just in time and ate the evil lettuce. Gabriel smiled at Sam gratefully and his hero smiled right back.

The golden hamster woke up in an incredibly good mood and with the resolution to get the real Sam to smile at him like he had in his dream. That, and to get Castiel to take them out of the cage for a little while. But first and foremost, he'd get Sam to like him back!

"Good evening, Sammy!" Gabriel called merrily and hurried over to his roommate.

Sam jumped slightly and hastily threw the sawdust back over the spot he had just been looking at. The taller hamster turned to look at his smaller companion slightly unnerved because he never got to do anything without him interrupting! Then again, this time it wasn't really Gabriel's fault. He had just woken up and just wanted to say 'hi', the taller hamster couldn't be mad at him for that.

"Uh… hey… Gabriel," Sam replied, trying and failing miserably to be completely inconspicuous.

"Watcha doing?" Gabriel asked predictably and stood right next to the brown hamster, shamelessly invading his personal space. He had seen how his companion had moved some sawdust around, but he didn't really have an explanation for it. Well, he had a couple of explanations for that, actually. They reached from spring cleaning to building a sawdust-man.

"Uh… just… y'know… the usual," the brown hamster shrugged and turned to walk toward the hamster wheel. He wanted to have some exercise anyway and it might help with throwing Gabriel off his case. Or, more likely, it would get the golden hamster to try and get him out of the wheel instead of questioning what he had been doing in the corner of their cage.

"Oh," Gabriel replied with a serious nod, "I usually do that in the house, but hey, to each their own."

"What are you even talking about?" Sam couldn't help asking, even if he suspected that he was going to regret it, already. It seemed like the smaller hamster made him do and say quite a few things he was going to regret later quite regularly.

"You have gone through puberty, haven't you?" Gabriel shot back, waggling his eyebrows.

"Eww," the taller hamster commented and made a mental note to stay away from the hamster house in the future, as well. Before he had only avoided it, because he didn't want to be in an enclosed space with the golden hamster. It was hard enough to get a little privacy in this cage and getting into an even smaller section when he was sure that Gabriel would follow promptly just wasn't all too appealing.

"What were you doing there then?" the older hamster asked thoughtfully before he leaned closer and whispered, "I had thought you knew that the toilet was over there."

"Yes, I do!" Sam replied definitely. He wasn't going to let Gabriel go on thinking that he had been doing any nasty things, even if he might have ended the talk by admitting to something he hadn't done.

The smaller hamster nodded satisfied with that answer until he remembered that he had originally wanted to know something else entirely.

"What were you doing then?" Gabriel asked once more, looking at his roommate even more curiously. The more Sam tried to hide whatever he had done, the more the golden hamster wanted to know.

Since the taller hamster didn't dream about giving an answer, the smaller hamster decided to take matters into his own two paws and began to dig around in the sawdust. He would get to the bottom of this! In fact, getting to the bottom was not all too hard. The sawdust wasn't heavy or anything, after all.

"Okay, yeah, are you satisfied now?" Sam asked with a deep sigh as he watched Gabriel stare at the newspaper at the very bottom of their cage.

"Uh… no?" the smaller hamster replied, frowning.

"You… don't get it, do you?" the brown hamster sighed. He really didn't want to explain something he'd only be teased with. Not saying anything more wouldn't work either, though. After all, Gabriel knew for sure that something was up and he clearly wouldn't let it go.

"Sure, I get it! What do you think? I'm not stupid! I totally get it!" the golden hamster insisted and desperately tried to put the things together that his roommate seemed to think he should have put together, already.

"I've been reading that," Sam admitted annoyed and then added, even more exasperatedly, "Go ahead. Say it!"

Gabriel blinked a couple of times and then looked back at the taller hamster in amazement. "That's awesome!"

Well, it clearly wasn't what the brown hamster had thought his smaller companion would say, but Sam wasn't going to complain about that. In fact, he might just have gained a whole new level of respect for the annoying, little thing he was stuck with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Thanks a lot to Ghastly Eternity for beta-reading. Many thanks to Maknatuna, Creativity Incarnate, Mello18, BloodyRosie, Tendencia and Darla M for last chapter's reviews. You guys seriously make my days with your reviews!**  
**

* * *

**5**

"What is it?" Gabriel squeaked excitedly. He was completely focused on the other hamster and was basically shaking with anticipation.

"Confused penguins swam all the way to Rio de Janeiro," Sam informed his companion after he had read the part of the newspaper they had just uncovered.

The smaller hamster had liked the picture they had seen, so he had wanted to know what the description said. He nodded very seriously a couple of times after hearing the information he had been waiting for. Then he hurried to another part of the cage and started to dig around in the sawdust until he uncovered another part of the newspaper.

Sam was a little fascinated by Gabriel's changed demeanor ever since he had found out that the taller hamster could actually tell him what the paper was saying. He wasn't talking nearly as much as he usually did, only made a couple of questions and then shut up to listen. Actually listen!

Okay, Sam had wanted to stay away from his roommate as much as possible, but this was something they both equally enjoyed. There was no harm in sharing that one hobby, surely. That didn't mean he'd have to spend entire days with Gabriel and it didn't mean that the other hamster wasn't an annoying little dweeb.

"Sammy, Sammy, here, look!" the golden hamster yelled and jumped up and down, pointing at the paper he had dug out, "There are little drawings! They look funny! What does it say? Tell me, please?"

As if Sam would have seriously denied that request. Then again, he might have been acting like a jerk toward Gabriel ever since he had arrived. Well, the other hamster hadn't made things easy for him either, though.

The taller hamster took a long moment to look over the section his companion was so fascinated by and realized that he had seen something like it before.

"It's a horoscope," Sam told the golden hamster slowly, "It says so right there. I think it's one of those things that tell humans what they have to do, you know? You find the category for the day you were born and… it tells you what to do."

The woman working in the pet-shop Sam had come from had read them out loud daily before she had changed the newspaper in the cages. She had put that one page in the cage the brown hamster had been in once and he had drawn his conclusions from reading it for himself and from listening to the woman discussing the horoscope with a little plastic box later on.

"Okay, look, I was born at the beginning of May, so I'm a Taurus," Sam explained patiently when Gabriel didn't seem to get it, "And it says right here 'Your mind may seem rather cloudy today. Try to bring more magic into your life. Don't think that everything in life has to be completely rational.'"

Well, he had stopped thinking that everything, or rather everyone, in life had to be rational the moment he had met Gabriel, so that shouldn't be too hard. He wasn't quite sure how to bring more magic into his life, however. His mind also didn't seem all too cloudy to him. Okay, he was a little surprised by seeing this new side of his roommate and it somewhat confused him, but things were still pretty clear. Gabriel was a little nuisance that wasn't all that bad once you got to know him, that was all.

"What do I have to do? What do I have to do?" the golden hamster squeaked eagerly and shook Sam gently in his enthusiasm.

"I don't know," Sam replied, trying not to let the constant shaking get on his nerves too much, "When were you born?"

Gabriel stopped shaking the taller hamster and sat down, curling as much into a ball as he could while sitting.

"Don't know," he mumbled unhappily. He had only wanted to know what the paper said he was meant to do today! How was that asking too much?

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly and carefully bumped his side into the smaller hamster's in a try to soothe him.

"We'll figure it out, Gabe," the brown hamster promised, "How long have you been here?"

Gabriel gave Sam a look like he was the greatest thing in all of existence – second maybe to sunflower seeds – and thought about the question for a moment. He could remember the day when he had first seen Castiel and his new cage. He had still been very young then, but he knew that there had been lots of lights and decorations and bows and something the little human had said repeatedly.

"I was a Christmas gift!" the golden hamster finally announced.

Sam frowned, deep in thought. "That's the end of December."

He had been told repeatedly that he would probably never be sold, if nobody bought him before Christmas. In the end, Sam had been bought long before that deadline, but it still was a reference point he could work with.

"I was really young then, too!" Gabriel added, getting excited again now that it seemed like he could get his instructions read to him, as well.

The taller hamster moved around to look at the different zodiac signs for a while and finally found the one that should work then. Clearly, the golden hamster wouldn't have been only three days old when he was given away, so he couldn't be a Capricorn, but him being a Sagittarius seemed very likely with all the information they had.

"Okay, you're a Sagittarius then," Sam stated as if there was no doubt whatsoever that this was true. To be honest, he just didn't want to see the crestfallen expression that had been on Gabriel's face just minutes ago ever again. "Your dreams won't come true unless you believe in and act on them. You need to take matters into your own hands."

The taller hamster wasn't quite sure if he liked the very thoughtful look on his smaller companion's face either, though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Thanks a lot to Ghastly Eternity for beta-reading and to Maknatuna, Mello18, Ghastly Eternity, tmmdeathwishraven, Tendencia, Jeanny, Darla M, BloodyRosie and Slashify for last chapter's reviews.**  
**

And to Slashify, platypi? I can totally picture Gabriel as a platypus!**  
**

* * *

**6**

Sam found that the silence was quite unsettling. Sure, he wanted to exercise in their hamster wheel and didn't want to be disturbed, but he had expected Gabriel to be there and talk to him the entire time. That, or decide that he really wanted to use the wheel right now – right the hell now – and get the taller hamster to leave it to him.

Instead, the golden hamster was sitting next to the food bowl silently. That truly was unsettling. Like the quiet before a really bad storm. Sam had not yet witnessed any big storms, but he had been told that they could get quite intense and he was familiar with the saying.

In the meantime, Gabriel was deep in his thoughts. He knew now that he had to take matters into his own two hands – or paws – and make his dreams come true. He wasn't quite sure how he could do that, though. To his knowledge, evil, meat eating lettuce didn't exist. That had been his dream, though!

Then again, there was a second part to the dream and he was quite sure that that was possible to make come true. So, what exactly would taking matters into his own paws mean? He could take it literal and just grope the hell out of Sam, which was a nice thought. He wasn't quite sure that he'd get the brown hamster to smile at him and like him that way, though.

"Don't hurt yourself with all the thinking you're doing," the taller hamster commented casually. He had decided that more exercise would not help against the anxiety he was feeling. Maybe if he just provoked Gabriel into babbling on and on about something, he could get back to the hamster wheel later on.

The golden hamster blinked at his companion and then gave him a wide smile. Sam was concerned about his wellbeing. That just had to be a good sign!

The smaller hamster stuffed another sunflower seed into his mouth and immediately reached for the next one. He had to think of something to say to Sam that would make him see that they clearly were meant to be! It wasn't like there were any other hamsters around, so clearly, the two of them had been brought together by destiny! Well, destiny and Castiel.

The taller hamster shook his head slightly and reached for a piece of broccoli. He had started to just eat the things Gabriel did not want. It surely was purely coincidental that the smaller hamster didn't like all the truly healthy things, but it didn't seem to do him any bad, so whatever.

Sam had to admit that he was a little startled when a sunflower seed was held under his nose suddenly. He looked at Gabriel uncomprehendingly for a few moments before he took the offered food very carefully.

"Uh…?" the brown hamster said ineloquently, because he still didn't know what to make of the situation.

"For you!" the smaller hamster explained, looking at his companion expectantly. Gabriel had decided that he absolutely loved and adored Castiel, because he gave him food, so surely that was one way to get Sam to feel the same toward him.

"Okay," the taller hamster replied very slowly, still waiting for the other shoe to drop, "But you love those!"

Gabriel nodded. Sunflower seeds were about the best thing ever. He wasn't quite sure if he would list them before or after Sam, though. He'd list them at the same level as Castiel and Dean, because he needed the two humans to give them to him.

The brown hamster decided to just be grateful and take the present for what it was. He had only just put the seed into his mouth and had started to chew when Gabriel spoke again, however.

"I love you more," the golden hamster stated seriously.

Sam promptly choked on the sunflower seed. He coughed loudly which immediately made the smaller hamster basically jump around on his back in an imitation of what the brown hamster had done when he had choked on water the other day.

"Get off me!" Sam wheezed once he could breathe again. The golden hamster was still practically sitting on his back and it was getting uncomfortable. Not to mention that he didn't feel like having him that close after what he had just said.

Gabriel complied, but still sat very close to the object of his affections and looked at him curiously and clearly expecting a reaction. Apparently, nearly choking to death didn't count as a proper response in the golden hamster's book.

"How could you say that?" Sam sighed deeply.

"I was thinking it and then the words came out of my mouth," the smaller hamster replied matter-of-factly.

"No, I mean why did you say that?" the brown hamster tried to get an actual answer to his question, once more.

Gabriel shrugged lightly. "It's true."

He might not have been the most intelligent creature on the planet, but he knew that he had a lot of love for the taller hamster. He knew what love was and he knew that there were different levels of intensity of the feeling.

"We've known each other for a week!" Sam exclaimed exasperatedly.

Okay, so maybe Gabriel was not as bad as he had thought at first, but that was as far as the taller hamster was willing to go. Heck, he wasn't even completely sure if he wanted to be friends, yet.

"But… you and I… it's meant to be!" the smaller hamster squeaked excitedly.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" the brown hamster asked in a tone that made more than clear that he couldn't understand why Gabriel would think something like that. Living alone, the golden hamster had never felt quite this rebuffed before. Sure, sometimes Castiel wouldn't pay much attention to him, but that was completely harmless compared to what he felt that very moment.

"But… the horoscope… I need to make my dreams reality… and you were in my dream!" Gabriel mumbled. He backed away quietly when he saw Sam just shake his head at him, though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Thanks to Ghastly Eternity for beta-reading and to Mello18, Slashify, RejectedShyRebel18, Tendencia, Creativity Incarnate, Maddy Love Castiel, keacdragon, Darla M and Maknatuna (who forgot to log in) for last chapter's reviews.**  
**

* * *

**7**

Gabriel had not come out of the hamster-house ever after the disastrous talk he had had with Sam. The taller hamster had not tried to talk to him either, though. They both were thinking about their situation, but could not come up with a possible solution, so they stayed away from each other.

Day came and they both went to sleep with the really bad feeling that they couldn't go back to the rather easy companionship they had shared while reading the newspaper.

It was early afternoon when Gabriel woke with a start. Lightning flashed again and the golden hamster squeaked, terrified. Thunder alone he could have dealt with, but thunder and lightning together scared the hell out of him. It wasn't even a minute since he had returned to the land of the conscious, but he was already a squeaking, shuddering mess.

Sam was not awoken by the storm. He only woke up when Gabriel started to screech and whimper. The sounds had the taller hamster on edge as soon as he heard them and he ran over to the hamster-house to check on his roommate.

It looked like the golden hamster had tried his best to burry himself under sawdust, but he hadn't quite managed. He was still shuddering and squeaking, especially when lightning flashed again, too.

"Gabriel?" Sam called cautiously as he stood close to the other hamster.

The smaller hamster sobbed loudly and pressed his face against the taller hamster's chest. He still shuddered, but he squeaked a little less, or at least less loudly.

The brown hamster patted his friend's back gently and let him cuddle up to him some more. He didn't quite understand what had brought this on, but Gabriel was quite clearly completely terrified, so he'd just do what he could to make it better.

"I know it's loud," Sam whispered into the other hamster's ear soothingly, "But no louder than Castiel and Dean playing cops and robbers."

Which the two boys did a lot, with Dean always being the robber, because Castiel refused to break the law. Gabriel had never seemed to mind that, though. In fact, he had seemed to like watching them and he had cheered Castiel on, even.

Lightning flashed again and the golden hamster did his best to disappear right in his companion's chest.

"It's the light. You're afraid of the light," Sam concluded and guided Gabriel to the darkest corner of the hamster-house and sat there holding the other hamster until he settled down a little bit.

They sat in relative silence for a little while. The golden hamster was still trying to calm down and get his heartbeat to return to normal levels, but he found that as long as he was cuddled up to Sam so much that he couldn't really see any light that wasn't too hard to do.

"There were flashing lights," Gabriel mumbled after a few more seconds, "When I was really young, I remember flashing lights."

Sam rubbed his paws against the golden hamster's shoulders absentmindedly. He realized that Gabriel was telling him something important and meaningful, but he wasn't quite sure he liked that too much. It wasn't like he had a say in this, though. Like it or not, they were having a moment.

"They were scary," the smaller hamster sobbed and fisted Sam's fur, "And it just wouldn't stop!"

He had been too young to realize that it had been the light bulb that had been defect and he did not really remember the humans that hadn't handled him all too gently, but the link between flashing lights and being very uncomfortable had stuck with him.

"It's okay," Sam hushed the golden hamster and held him a little closer, "You don't have to look at the lights. I'll tell you when it's over."

Gabriel sighed relieved and relaxed against the other hamster. That much for staying away from him until the smaller hamster forgot that he had ever liked Sam. It wasn't like the brown hamster had put too many hopes into that plan, to begin with.

"Y'know," the taller hamster mumbled awkwardly, "We were four hamsters in the cage at the pet shop."

He sighed deeply. He hadn't thought that he'd tell that story, but Gabriel had just shared something about himself. Sam could do that, too.

"The other two young ones got taken away first," the brown hamster whispered, "The older one was there longer and he showed me how to read. Then they sold him, too."

The golden hamster listened intently and gently stroked Sam's chest with his paws.

"You liked him a lot?" Gabriel asked silently, but did not remove his face from the taller hamster's fur.

"Yeah," the brown hamster breathed and leaned his head against the smaller hamster's shoulder.

"I'll stay," the golden hamster stated definitely and hugged Sam closer to himself.

"I hope so," the taller hamster replied and he really meant it, too.

* * *

Castiel got out of his thoroughly wet coat and kicked his shoes off quickly and ran up the stairs. The storm had started when his mother had picked him up from pre-school and the little boy had been worried for Gabriel, immediately. He knew that the hamster hated storms and he wanted to get home as quickly as possible so he could get Gabriel out of his cage and pet him until he relaxed again.

Castiel knew that his little hamster trusted him a lot. Other than Dean, the golden hamster was the little boy's only friend and Castiel was Gabriel's only friend. Well, they both had Sam now, too.

It didn't look like the two hamsters were getting along all too well, however. At first, the preschooler had thought that they were getting close quickly, but now it looked like Sam was avoiding Gabriel most of the time.

The boy entered the room and hurried over to the hamster cage, completely convinced that the golden hamster would be utterly distraught by this point. He was just about to open the door when he noticed that Gabriel and Sam were cuddled up to each other and seemed to sleep peacefully.

The little black-haired human smiled softly and decided to leave them alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Now betaed by the wonderful Ghastly Eternity.

Thanks a lot to Maknatuna, Maddy Love Castiel, Tendencia, Mello18, keacdragon, Darla M, Slashify and Creativity Incarnate for last chapter's reviews!**  
**

* * *

**8**

"They've been cuddling," Castiel told Dean as joyfully as the usually quite stoic preschooler would ever get.

He was very relieved that his two hamsters were getting along. The young boy had started to fear that he might have to give Sam away again, already. He couldn't have allowed Gabriel to be stuck with a companion he didn't get along with. After all, the golden hamster had been here first!

"Yup, yup, yup!" Gabriel agreed with the little human, "Cuddled the hell out of him, I did!"

And Sam had hugged him right back which made everything even better. Not to mention that he finally understood the taller hamster. He had been scared of getting close to someone only to have them taken away again. It had never been about Gabriel! Well, not only about him, anyway.

"Cuddling is for girls," Dean declared and looked at the brown hamster he was currently holding critically, "Are you sure he's a dude?"

Sam snorted so loudly that Gabriel could hear it very clearly from where he was sitting on Castiel's shoulder.

The two humans had taken the hamsters out of their cage to play a bit. Both animals enjoyed the change of scenery and the two little boys were handling them with care, so they were all having a good time. Until Dean had started with the gender discussion, that was.

"They said Sam was a boy in the pet shop," Castiel replied thoughtfully. He wouldn't have known how to tell, but when an adult said that the hamster was a male then surely they knew what they were talking about. Also, Sam was bigger than Gabriel was which spoke for him being a guy in Castiel's opinion.

"I _am_ male!" the taller hamster insisted with a loud squeak, even though he knew that the humans could not understand him. But even considering that they were poor, big animals with dulled senses, he didn't like the way they were talking about him.

"Yes, you are, you are," Gabriel agreed cheerfully and climbed over to Castiel's other shoulder. He was closer to Dean and thus to Sam that way. "A big, strong, fearless male with the awesome ability to read!"

The brown hamster had to admit that it was cute how upbeat his smaller friend was now that they finally got along with each other. Gabriel was by far less annoying when he was really happy, too. Sure, he babbled on an on and he was very clingy, but all in all he was a loveable little pain in his neck. Also, it was hard to be unaffected by the adoring looks and little compliments Gabriel sent his way all the time.

"Guess we'll know for sure when they have babies," Dean commented with a shrug and let Sam climb up Castiel's sleeve and toward the other hamster.

The taller hamster was really glad that the little human had decided to let him go, too. He might have felt forced to bite the stupid boy, if he went on making comments like that.

"I'm not having his babies!" Sam squeaked his protest and sat down next to his companion. In fact, he wasn't having any babies, period!

"So, you're assuming that you'd be the one to have the babies, if we could have any?" he asked , waggling his eyebrows as much as a hamster could ever be able to and moved closer to his friend to snuggle against his side.

"I… uh…" Sam stammered, not quite knowing how he could answer that question without giving Gabriel even more to go on and on about. It seemed that he wouldn't have had to try to come up with a solution so hard, though. The smaller hamster was lost in his own thoughts already, anyway.

"They'd be pretty and intelligent. They totally would be the prettiest and most intelligent ever," the golden hamster sighed dreamily and leaned his head against Sam's shoulder.

The taller hamster allowed the contact to continue and tried not to think about what Gabriel had just said. He didn't want to feel forced to come up with a sarcastic remark that might bring his friend down. Also, the golden hamster didn't seem to see a difference between friendly affection and attraction, but Sam wasn't willing to open that can of worms unless he absolutely had to.

Dean frowned at the two hamsters snuggling up to each other. "Looks like they're both all cuddly. Maybe they're both girls."

"My dick says no to that theory, bucko," Gabriel stated completely seriously and was positively surprised when Sam just started to laugh. He had always known that the taller hamster had a sense of humor. It was just hidden most of the time.

"They are boys," Castiel replied matter-of-factly and took his two hamsters from his shoulder to put them back into their cage, "They just think that cuddling is nice."

The golden hamster nodded along with their owner. There was no doubt who of the two humans was the smarter one. None at all!

"Come on, Cas," Dean groaned before he pointed an accusing finger at his best friend, "_You_ think cuddling is nice!"

Both hamsters looked at the boys curiously. It might be interesting to see how they were going to solve the conflict, after all. It surprised everyone when Castiel just stepped closer to Dean and threw his arms around him.

"Cas?" the little Winchester started to ask and then went on when his friend hummed questioningly, "Are you cuddling me?"

"He's not all too smart, is he?" Sam snorted amusedly.

Gabriel nodded as an answer to his taller friend's question. He too had observed that Dean was not the brains of the pair, even though Dean was the funnier one for sure.

"Don't ask stupid questions," Castiel replied, without letting go of the other boy. He might have asked if Dean really didn't like it, but the fact that his friend wasn't even trying to get out of the hug spoke for itself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **Thanks a lot to Ghastly Eternity for beta-reading and to Maknatuna, Mello18, Ghastly Eternity, Darla M, Maddy Love Castiel, Tendencia, Creativity Incarnate and Slashify for last chapter's reviews.**  
**

Also, to everyone who didn't know, I put up another short-story called "once upon a time" with some established Sabriel and some Destiel moments... also fairytales... Maybe some of you would like to check it out.

* * *

**9**

"Gabriel!" Sam moaned, stretching the other hamster's name to the maximum. This was getting really uncomfortable, even though the golden hamster had promised that it would be fun. Nothing wrong with wanting to have some fun, right?

"Uh… I'm nearly… just… hold still for a moment," Gabriel replied a little breathlessly as he tried to arrange his limbs in a way that would allow for this to be comfortable for them both. It wasn't quite as easy as he had thought at first, however.

"This was a stupid idea!" Sam complained and groaned when the golden hamster scratched his back accidentally.

"Okay, I'm calling quits! Get out!" the brown hamster demanded and pushed Gabriel off the hamster wheel when he wouldn't react fast enough.

The smaller hamster looked so dejected that Sam was immediately sorry for acting as harshly as he had, but there was just no way that the hamster wheel was big enough for the two of them to run in it at the same time.

"Hey, I'm sorry," the taller hamster apologized honestly and got off the wheel, too, "Maybe we can give Castiel signals that we need a bigger wheel, what do you think?"

Gabriel seemed to be rather okay with that idea. In fact, he started to think about possibilities to show their owner what the problem was here with a pantomime. They might get somewhere with moping around the hamster wheel, or showing the little human what they had just tried to do, so he could see for himself that it just wasn't possible with the wheel they had.

"What do we do in the meantime?" the golden hamster nearly whined.

The idea to show Castiel that there was something they wanted was good, but it was night and the humans were sleeping, so they'd have to wait until the next evening to implement that plan.

"What we always do?" the taller hamster suggested casually and went to check the content of the food bowl. He pushed most of the sunflower seeds to Gabriel's preferred side and grabbed a peanut half.

"But I wanted to do something with you!" the smaller hamster really whined this time.

He sighed sadly and kicked the sawdust. Gabriel's moping immediately turned into happy squeaking as he started to uncover as much of the newspaper as he could. Reading was something they could do together! They both enjoyed it, too. Clearly, Sam wouldn't say no to that!

As it turned out, the golden hamster didn't even have to ask, because his taller friend scurried over to him and helped with the sawdust removal nearly instantly. They really had found a pastime they both liked there.

"I found the horoscope!" Gabriel announced cheerfully, "Look, it says so right here!"

Sam was a little astonished that his smaller companion really had pointed to the right word while saying that. Maybe the golden hamster was much more attentive and adaptive than the taller hamster had given him credit for.

"Did you just recognize the word?" Sam asked just to make sure, "I mean, did you just read that word?"

Gabriel stared at the brown hamster, then at the newspaper, then at the other hamster again. Then he stared between them some more before he threw himself at Sam and proceeded to cuddle the hell out of him.

"You showed me how to read!" he yelled and nosed the taller hamster's cheeks affectionately.

The brown hamster didn't really know how to handle all the fondling he was receiving, but he couldn't find it in himself to fight Gabriel off, either. He was just so happy and it wasn't like he was making him feel all too uncomfortable.

"It's just one word, Gabe," Sam stated carefully and made sure to add very quickly, "I could teach you how to read everything you want, though."

He should have seen the golden hamster's reaction to that offer coming, he supposed. The smaller hamster made a few very happy noises and rubbed his head against Sam's chest repeatedly. Again, the taller hamster didn't do anything to stop him. As Castiel had stated earlier, he liked cuddling just fine, so it wasn't a big deal, really.

"Let's start here! No here! No, no, here!" Gabriel suggested excitedly, jumping from one part of the horoscopes to the other until he found the sign he recognized, "I found me!"

Sam chuckled at the wording and went over to the part of the paper his smaller friend was pointing at.

"There is a lot of frenzy and energy in the air today. Unexpected events are likely to come on the scene," he read out loud very slowly. They really should go about this with more of a system, but if Gabriel wanted to start with his horoscope, that was something they could work with.

"Yes, yes, frenzy and energy", the golden hamster nodded quickly and pointed to the two words, trying to memorize them as he did.

"Okay, look, we should try to find a full alphabet for you to work with," Sam stated seriously and ripped an A from the newspaper, putting it into the sawdust next to himself.

Gabriel watched with a lot of fascination as the taller hamster went on ripping pieces out of paper and making a neat line. If there was a more perfect being on this entire planet, then the golden hamster didn't want to know.

Aright, Sam had only been able to find the lower case characters, but that should do for the start. He made sure that he had put them into the right order once more before he went and pulled the other hamster over to the line he had made.

"Learning to read is a lot of work and it'll take a while," the brown hamster warned his friend. He could still back out without either of them having lost much time on this.

Gabriel simply nodded very determined and looked at Sam expectantly.

"Okay then," the taller hamster stated with a smile, "This is an A."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **Thanks so much to Ghastly Eternity for beta-reading and to Maknatuna, Mello18, Creativity Incarnate, BloodyRosie, Tendencia, Jeanny, slashify, keacdragon and Slashify for last chapter's reviews.**  
**

* * *

**10**

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G," Gabriel mumbled between snores and kicking his legs in his sleep.

Apparently, the golden hamster was taking learning his ABCs very seriously. Unfortunately, Sam couldn't fall back asleep, as things were. He had woken up a few minutes earlier and had wanted to tell Gabriel that there was enough time for learning more in the evening, so he should just please shut up for the moment being. He had quickly realized that the smaller hamster was reciting parts of the alphabet in his sleep, however. Well, damn!

"M, N, O, P," the golden hamster mumbled with a huge grin Sam couldn't quite explain to himself. He wouldn't have thought that dreaming of the alphabet would feel great enough to warrant a reaction like that.

The taller hamster sighed. He really wanted to just wake his companion up for a moment, so they could both go back to sleep afterward, but he was looking so happy with his dream. Sam supposed he could wait another little while. Let Gabriel finish that dream and then wake him up, if he was still sleep-talking afterward.

"Nah, you're just a great teacher," the golden hamster muttered bashfully while his paws were kneading the sawdust.

The taller hamster couldn't help chuckling at that. Not only was Gabriel reciting the ABC, he was also having a conversation, quite possibly with Sam even.

"I love you, too," the smaller hamster sighed happily and finally settled down to sleep peacefully. He was still snoring softly, but the brown hamster was used to that sound by now.

Sam still found himself unable to get back to rest. Okay, he had known that Gabriel was developing feelings for him. Hell, he had known that the golden hamster thought he loved him. But, that things had gone so far that his smaller companion was even dreaming of them confessing their love to each other was a surprise. At least, it had sounded like the Sam in the dream had told Gabriel that he loved him first.

The taller hamster sat down in the far corner of their cage to think things through. One might say that thinking things through all the time was one of Sam's major problems. He wouldn't have to think so much, if he could only take his gut feeling more seriously. His gut was quite convinced that Gabriel was one hell of a great hamster, after all. His mind didn't disagree completely, but it was quite adamant that the other hamster would make a better child than a partner.

Still, Gabriel was funny and he tried really hard. Not to mention that he looked very cute and rather handsome as male hamsters went. It wasn't because of nothing that Sam didn't mind his companion's cuddly nature, after all.

The brown hamster sighed heavily and looked over to the hamster-house and his sleeping friend once more. It wasn't like he had many options, right? Gabriel was the only other hamster he'd probably see in his entire life. Still, Sam didn't want to settle for someone just because there was nobody else and he didn't think that the golden hamster deserved to be treated that way, either. Not to mention that they'd have a real problem if things between them ever hit a rough patch.

The taller hamster was still brooding quietly when a small paw was placed on his shoulder.

"Can't you sleep? Did you have a nightmare?" Gabriel asked worriedly and cuddled up to Sam as if he was trying to chase the nightmares – he hadn't had – away with cuddles.

"I've just been thinking," the brown hamster replied quietly.

"You always do that," the golden hamster stated seriously and pushed Sam over to the hamster-house when the taller hamster didn't show any signs of resistance.

"What are you doing?" the brown hamster asked honestly curious but also a little amused.

"Lack of sleep is not healthy, so I'm getting you to sleep," the golden hamster replied with a few quick nods.

Once they had reached the house, Gabriel was forcing his friend to sit on the spot where he had been sleeping earlier. The sawdust was still warm and Sam had to admit that he was feeling quite cozy and cared for.

"Castiel's mother sometimes read him stories at bedtime when I was still living over in his room," the golden hamster told Sam, settling in the sawdust next to him, "I could tell you one!"

The brown hamster just nodded. He was a little speechless at this point, to be honest. Well, he had known that Gabriel cared for him. He was surprised by the lengths his fellow hamster would go to in order to make him happy time and time again, though.

"Once upon a time, there were two little hamsters who got abandoned in a forest by their parents," the golden hamster started with the story, taking some artistic liberties with his retelling, of course, "The taller of the two had wanted to leave a trail of bread crumbs so they would find their way back out of the woods, but the other hamster was very hungry and ate all the bread."

Sam chuckled quietly and snuggled a little closer to Gabriel as he went on with the story.

"They ran around trying to find their way by themselves, but they came to a house made from sweet stuff, instead," the smaller hamster quickly summarized, because he was getting very tired himself, "An evil witch was living there, but then the taller hamster kicked her ass to next Thursday and they lived happily ever after, eating all the sunflower seeds from the walls."

"Thanks, Gabe," the brown hamster whispered and allowed his smaller friend to put his head on Sam's back.

"My pleasure," Gabriel mumbled, already half asleep again.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked very quietly and only spoke on when he didn't get a reply for a couple of seconds, "I think I might love you, too."

The taller hamster slept like a baby for the rest of the day after that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **Thanks a lot to Ghastly Eternity for beta-reading and to Maknatuna, Mello18, Maddy Love Castiel, Tendencia, Creativity Incarnate, BloodyRosie, Slashify and one guest for last chapter's reviews.**  
**

* * *

**11**

Gabriel couldn't have pointed his finger on what it was that was different, but something must have happened to Sam. The other hamster seemed happier and more content. The golden hamster didn't really know what had brought the changes on, but he approved wholeheartedly.

"Good evening, Sammy!" the smaller hamster greeted his companion cheerfully and immediately went to one corner to dig around in the sawdust until he could see the newspaper covering the bottom of the cage, "Still Friday's paper!"

Gabriel was just recognizing single words he had seen often enough in the past this far, but they were working on piecing short words together with the help of the alphabet he had nearly mastered.

"I hope it's not about the stock market again," the golden hamster frowned as he scurried over to the food bowl where Sam was waiting for him, "What's a stock market, anyway?"

The taller hamster shrugged lightly and handed his smaller friend a sunflower seed. "No idea, something with lots of numbers," he replied. The girl in the pet shop had never bothered to talk about any stocks however, so he didn't really know and there wasn't enough information on the page to figure it out between him and Gabriel.

The smaller hamster nodded enthusiastically, as if Sam had just given him information he could actually work with and stuffed the offered food into his mouth happily. If Castiel kept giving them pages with little text on them, then the golden hamster would have to figure out a way for them to show the little human that they wanted actual reading material! And all that in addition to somehow showing him that they needed a bigger hamster wheel!

There was a lot on their plates right now. Luckily, literally as well as figuratively spoken, Gabriel mused as he picked out a few more sunflower seeds.

"You should try to eat a little healthier," Sam blurted out suddenly and then added a little sheepishly, "I mean, I've noticed you always go for the sweet or fat stuff. A little more variation couldn't hurt?"

The taller hamster grabbed a piece of spinach and offered it to his friend, looking hopeful. He knew that he had been the one to hand Gabriel the first sunflower seed of the day, but he had stopped at one and had only become a little worried when he had noticed that the word 'moderation' didn't seem to ring any bells with his fellow hamster.

Gabriel frowned, but took the offered food and quickly swallowed the spinach, trying not to have to taste it. Anything to make Sam happy!

"Why the sudden concern for my eating habits?" the smaller hamster asked curiously finally and then added jokingly, "Worried that my butt will lose its marvelous shape?"

"Whatever," the taller hamster replied, clearly getting flustered, "Who was talking about your butt, anyway? Not everything is about your butt, you know?"

"Sure, sure," Gabriel stated seriously, but then just had to go on talking with a smirk, "I'm sexy from head to toe."

As if the conversation wasn't torturous enough for Sam as it was, the golden hamster stood on his hind legs and proceeded to shake his body in an imitation of a dance routine he had seen Dean and Castiel do, even if both boys would swear that they had only been mocking the girls from the movie they had seen.

"You're a nuisance," the taller hamster grumbled and tried to go on with his breakfast, ignoring Gabriel completely. It wasn't like he had ever been all too good at ignoring the other hamster, however.

"Oh please, we both know you actually love me," the golden hamster shot back jauntily and only realized what he had just said when he saw Sam stare back at him uncomfortably.

Gabriel stopped his dance and sat back down quietly, looking like he had just received an awfully cold shower out of the blue. Like he had needed the reminder that Sam didn't and quite possibly never would love him back! Yeah, he just had to taunt himself with the facts. And now the other hamster would be mad at him again and things would go back to the way they had been in the awful time when Gabriel had thought that Sam didn't like him even a little!

"I'm sorry!" the golden hamster yelled panicky and practically threw himself at his friend's feet, "So sorry, Sammy! Don't avoid me again! Please!"

Even if the taller hamster hadn't only recently discovered that he actually had a lot of love for his little companion in himself, the scene would have still tugged on all his heartstrings. He immediately cuddled the distraught hamster and tried to make soothing noises while babbling reassurances about how everything was okay and he wouldn't do anything alike.

"I actually love you!" Sam finally admitted when nothing else seemed to work.

"You do?" Gabriel's head shot up. The smaller hamster had calmed down in record time after hearing those words. If it had been anybody else, the brown hamster would have assumed that he had just been played, but he knew that this was just the way Gabriel was.

"Yeah… I… uh…" Sam stammered, trying and failing to find the right words to express his feelings and explain how they had developed.

"You think my little, hairy butt is awesome and you think I'm awesome!" the golden hamster stated happily and cuddled the other hamster back with so much enthusiasm that Sam felt like he was trying to crush his ribs.

"You really love your butt," Sam snorted amusedly and rubbed his head against Gabriel's affectionately. So, the cat was out of the bag and the taller hamster found that he was quite happy about it. Sometimes it was rather good not to get the time to overanalyze everything before acting.

"No, no, no," Gabriel replied cheerfully, "_You_ do!"

The brown hamster cleared his throat noisily and then, looking embarrassed about it, admitted, "You might have a point."

The golden hamster had never been this happy about the fact that the cage had been moved out of Castiel's room before. Things were going to get not kid friendly very soon for sure!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** Thanks a lot to Ghastly Eternity for beta-reading and to Maknatuna, Mello18, BloodyRosie, Maddy Love Castiel, Slytheringod013, Creativity Incarnate, Darla M, Tendencia and RejectedShyRebel18 for last chapter's reviews.**  
**

* * *

**12**

When Gabriel woke up again the following evening, he was incredibly happy and still cuddled up to Sam so much they might have looked like one extremely fat hamster instead of two well built ones.

The golden hamster nudged his mate with his nose a couple of times until the taller hamster blinked awake.

"Huh?" Sam mumbled sleepily.

"I love you!" Gabriel replied with a bright smile that lit up the entire hamster-house.

"That's nice, Gabe," the brown hamster sighed and closed his eyes again. Alright, it wasn't that early for their standards, but he had found out that Gabriel was very demanding and had too much energy in more aspects of his life than just the ones Sam had already known about, so he could really use some more sleep.

The golden hamster wasn't completely satisfied with that answer, however. He nudged his mate until he looked back at him once more.

"I love you!" Gabriel repeated, "I love you and I adore you and I love you some more!"

Sam was starting to feel like he was missing something, but his tired brain couldn't quite work out what his partner was getting at. "Uh… yeah?"

"Yes, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" the golden hamster squeaked and nodded to emphasize his statement even more. To top all that off, he climbed onto Sam's back and started to knead his fur.

"Love you, too," the brown hamster sighed contently and closed his eyes again. And that was all Gabriel had wanted to hear, really.

* * *

"Are you ill, Sammy?" Castiel asked the taller of his hamsters worriedly. The animal was moving rather slowly that day and he seemed to be very exhausted.

"You see, I might have worn him out a little too much," Gabriel apologized to their human, "But I'll let him sleep a little more today and then everything will be fine, promise."

Castiel thought that the golden hamster was very worried about his companion as well when he heard his quick squeaking, however. The little human hurried off toward the kitchen to get some extra healthy power food for his two furry friends. On top of the usual cut vegetables he added some pieces of a hard boiled egg and dipped a few pumpkin seeds in honey. Someone at school had told Castiel that their hamster loved that and that the animal was always super upbeat afterward. It sounded exactly like the thing his two friends needed right now!

Castiel put the dish back into the hamster cage under the curious looks of his pets, especially Gabriel. The little human pet Sam's head with a single finger very gently before the closed the door again.

"Don't let Gabriel take everything from you!" the preschooler told the taller hamster very seriously, "Maybe you are just malnourished."

He'd have to make sure that the brown hamster got enough to eat, as well. He didn't want to have Sam starve on them! Gabriel would be crushed as well. He surely wouldn't do that on purpose, after all!

"Hey, hey, hey, I always leave all the healthy stuff for him!" Gabriel squeaked scandalized because of the unfounded accusation, "He's just tired, because I'm a demanding lover!"

The brown hamster shook his head at his partner with an amused snort. "It's really good that the kid doesn't understand you!"

Sam still hurried over to the dish and grabbed one piece of egg, stuffing it into his mouth dutifully. He didn't want Castiel to worry, after all. He'd have to have a talk with his 'demanding lover' later, however. Hey, they were both young and horny, but one of them apparently needed a little more sleep than the other.

"Ah, Cas and I understand each other," Gabriel stated completely convinced of what he had just said. He curiously poked the pumpkin seed that seemed to be covered in something he hadn't seen before and was a little startled when his tiny fingers came away sticky. The golden hamster licked over them to clean them immediately and moaned blissfully when he tasted honey for the first time in his life.

"We totally understand each other! Why else would he give _those_ to us?" Gabriel exclaimed happily and started to devour the seed he had picked up.

Sam frowned at his partner, but didn't comment. He assumed that they had just been introduced to some new sweet and unhealthy treat, judged by the golden hamster's reaction, however.

"You let Sammy have one, too!" Castiel demanded when Gabriel grabbed the third honey covered seed in a row and then added a threat his mother loved to use on him for emphasis, "Don't make me come in there!"

Gabriel snorted, but was a good boy and quickly licked the honey off the seed he was holding and then handed it over to Sam. His partner gave him one of his bitchfaces, but accepted the food and ate it, if only to make their little human happy.

"Sometimes I really think you understand me," Castiel whispered in wonder, ignoring the fact that his hamster was also misunderstanding him on purpose, apparently.

"Wish you'd understand me too, kiddo," Gabriel replied, "I could just tell you to get us a two hamster hamster-wheel then."

The little human cocked his head, but decided to go and do the drawing for preschool he was meant to show the following day.

While Castiel was walking toward the door Sam dragged his fingers through the honey on one of the remaining seeds and licked on it.

"Bleh, much too sweet," the brown hamster decided and went back to the piece of cucumber he had set his eyes on earlier.

"See? See? He doesn't want it, anyway!" Gabriel yelled after their little human and quickly secured the last two pumpkin seeds for himself, too.

That night Sam got to sleep nearly uninterrupted, because the golden hamster had went to the hamster-wheel straight after diner and had run like a maniac. Apparently, all the sugar had given Gabriel a serious power boost, but when he finally collapsed next to Sam, he slept deeply as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **Thanks a lot to Ghastly Eternity for beta-reading and to Maknatuna, Mello18, RejectedShyRebel18, Maddy Love Castiel and Tendencia for last chapter's reviews.**  
**

* * *

**13**

"En… enter… entertainment," Gabriel read out loud slowly, looking over to his partner for the confirmation that he had put the word together correctly. Long words were hard, after all! He was very pleased when Sam nodded at him, though.

"The Dark Knight Rises," the golden hamster went on reading and then turned his head to look at the taller hamster confusedly, "When did he fall? And why is there something in the newspaper about it?"

Sam just shrugged and nestled up against his smaller friend, proud of his ever growing reading skills. Sure, Gabriel was reading headlines and single sentences mostly, because everything else took too long and the sense of what he had just read got lost along the way. Considering how he was just getting started with his reading, he was doing incredibly well, however.

"The guy doesn't look all that dark to me, anyway," the golden hamster mused when he had uncovered the picture that came with the article he had looked at, "Castiel's mom before her first cup of coffee and without make-up, that's dark!"

Sam chuckled and nodded his consent. Compared to Cas' mother on a bad day the guy who was even smiling in the picture didn't look dark at all. He also didn't look like a knight, at least he didn't look like the little figures Dean brought along for playing sometimes.

The two hamsters hurried to cover the newspaper with sawdust again when they heard footsteps approach them. Gabriel didn't quite understand why it was so important that the humans didn't catch on to their activities, but Sam had been rather adamant about that, so he didn't argue.

"Hello Gabriel, Sam," Castiel greeted his two pets, "Dean said he had something to show us!"

The taller hamster wasn't all that sure if that mean anything good, but their little human seemed to be rather excited – for his standards – and that was nice. Oh, Sam liked Dean pretty well, but compared to Castiel he just was a little too wild sometimes. Gabriel, of course, loved him all the more for that.

"I hope he brings that little car again!" the golden hamster squeaked excitedly, "That was fun!"

"He made you drive into the wall," his partner pointed out with a snort, but since only the toy had been harmed a little he wasn't too mad at the boy for putting Gabriel into the car to begin with. Actually, the smaller hamster enjoyed stuff like that, so Sam was just glad that he hadn't been the designated driver.

"Cas! Cas! Cas!" Dean yelled as he came running toward them. The little boy made a dramatic stop when he reached the doorway and slung the black cape around him for a moment, before he threw it backward again. "I am Batman!"

The two hamsters cocked their heads simultaneously. The cape was one thing, but the strange hat with ears Dean was wearing was another thing entirely. The preschooler seemed to love it, though.

Castiel ran up to Dean and eyed him from head to toe in awe. There was something about the outfit that Gabriel and Sam just didn't understand, obviously. Humans were confusing like that sometimes. Well, more often than not, really.

"I got something for you, too!" the preschooler announced and put a headband with cat-ears on his friend's head, "You're Catwoman!"

Castiel tried to look at his own head by turning his eyes upward, but when that didn't work out he hurried to the cupboard with the glass front to check his reflection out.

"I am no woman, Dean," the little boy pointed out in a serious tone, after seeing himself.

"It's your secret identity, Cas!" Dean explained excitedly and with all the logic of a five year old, "Nobody is going to suspect that Catwoman is a boy, think about it!"

"But Catwoman is one of the bad guys," Castiel stated thoughtfully. That was his only objection after the explanation he had already received. To be honest, the little Winchester could have sold just about everything to him. That was why the two of them always got into trouble for doing things Dean thought were going to work out perfectly for sure. It also was why Castiel's mother's favorite saying was 'And if Dean jumps off a bridge, you'll jump right after him!' or a variation of it. Castiel agreed with her there. If Dean jumped off a bridge, Cas would follow him without a second thought, of course!

"No, no, she's teaming up with Batman now, they're like a couple and stuff," Dean replied in all seriousness. Judged from movie trailers he had seen anyway. Thanks to the stupid PG-13 ratings the movie itself was off limits for another few years. Damn.

The other boy accepted that easily enough and the pair went to build a bat-cave behind the couch.

"Humans are so strange," Sam decided, scratching the side of his head. He wasn't quite sure what had just happened, but it had been seriously odd.

"Do you think Castiel knows that he just accepted to be the female in the relationship?" the golden hamster asked his partner thoughtfully. Humans were strange indeed!

"Castiel is the smarter of the two. I'm wondering if Dean knows he just made Cas his female," Sam snorted amusedly. The two humans seemed a little too young to discuss things like that, but maybe that was how humans did it, who knew?

"It makes sense, though. They've always been glued to each other and they are cuddling and Dean is Castiel's only friend. It's just like with us," Gabriel pondered and snuggled up to his partner with a content sigh, "It's really romantic, if you think about it."

Ignoring that it was two little boys who were just playing around they were talking about, Sam could agree with that.

"Death to all bad guys!" Dean yelled and jumped back over the couch, running toward the stairs, Castiel hot on his heels. From the sounds of it they had already found their first enemy, as well.

"Romance is dead," the golden hamster corrected his former statement, "But at least they are having fun."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **Thanks a lot to Ghastly Eternity for beta-reading and to Maknatuna, Mello18, Maddy Love Castiel, RejectedShyRebel18, keacdragon and Tendencia for last chapter's reviews.**  
**

**Edit**: Now betaed by the wonderful Ghastly Eternity!

* * *

**14**

It had started with some coughs and sneezing. Both Castiel and Gabriel had noticed, but they hadn't been too worried. On the second day Sam barely managed to get up in the evening, though. His nose was running and he swayed when he tried to walk. Not that he tried that too much. He had completely lost his appetite, too.

It didn't need mentioning that the golden hamster was out of his mind with worries for his partner at that point. He had tried grabbing pieces of fruit or vegetables and bringing them over to where Sam was holed up in the hamster-house, but the taller hamster had only smiled at him tiredly and had declined.

"You feel cold," Gabriel mumbled very worriedly as he tried to wrap himself around his partner to warm him up as much as possible.

"Gabe, you'll only get yourself infected!" Sam protested weakly and tried to push the smaller hamster off of him, but he couldn't quite find the strength to do it.

They continued to just lie there and snuggle in silence for a little while. The taller hamster was too tired to do anything else and his smaller friend couldn't quite bring himself to voice any of the worries that went through his head.

When Castiel came into the room to check on his pets a little later Gabriel ran to the door of their cage and squeaked urgently while running in little circles. He somehow had to make sure that the kid understood that he wanted something from him.

Castiel looked at the freaked out hamster and cocked his head slightly. He didn't quite get it for a second before his eyes started to scan the cage for Sam. The little boy quickly opened the door and reached into the cage to get his second hamster out of the hamster house. The animal didn't move all too much, but Castiel was a little relieved that he moved at all.

"Mom!" the preschooler yelled at the top of his lungs, "Mom!"

He might have panicked a little, but Gabriel was still squeaking and jumping up and down nervously and Sam felt a little cold to the touch and sneezed.

"Mommy, we need to get Sam to the doctor!" Castiel exclaimed urgently when his mother came into the room. He showed the ill hamster to her immediately, tears already threatening to fall.

The golden hamster didn't like being left behind and he didn't like having Sam taken away, but at the same time he trusted that their caretaker would never do anything that was bad for them. He was still freaking out, not knowing what was going to happen, though.

"What if he dies?" Castiel managed between sobs just as they were walking from the room and hopefully toward that doctor the boy had mentioned before.

"Oh, sweetie, we'll get you a new one if that happens," his mother promised, but it did nothing to reassure either her son or Gabriel.

"I want my Sammy back!" the golden hamster squeaked at the top of his little lungs, "Give him back! Give him back now!"

With an attitude like that he didn't want the woman to be anywhere near his partner. He wanted to get the taller hamster back and he'd somehow make it all better with lots of love and cuddles and everything would be alright!

Gabriel just kept running circles in their cage as he panicked more and more until he collapsed into a shuddering, sobbing heap of a distraught hamster. The golden hamster rocked forward and backward for some time until he managed to calm down ever so slightly. Panicking didn't help anyone! He had to do something productive!

The only idea that came to his mind was one he knew Sam wouldn't like, but the taller hamster wasn't there to reason with him and to stop him, so Gabriel quickly ran to their food bowl and started to collect the things he'd need.

* * *

Castiel was still worried and not completely convinced that the adults weren't just lying to him, because they thought he was only a child, but he had been given some instructions by the vet and that made him feel a little better.

The preschooler approached the hamster cage and realized that Gabriel was again – hopefully not still – freaking out, so he quickly opened the door and put Sam back to his fellow hamster. Only then something caught his eye and his forehead scrunched up in confusion.

"Mom?" Castiel called, "There's something in the cage."

The little boy's mother showed up quickly, but she did look just a little annoyed by the prospect that something new was up with the hamsters, already. She had always thought that they weren't the best choice of pets for a preschooler, but now that they were there, she couldn't do anything about it.

"Give Sammy back," Castiel's mother read out loud startled before she realized that it would have been better not to let her son know that there was an actual message on the bottom of the damn hamster cage.

The little human's eye grew comically wide when his mother told him what the words spelled out in food were. "Gabriel wrote that for me," he whispered in awe even as his mother was already ushering him out of the room saying something about hot chocolate.

"Gabe?" Sam asked his partner a little groggily, "Did you seriously write a message for Cas?"

"I was so worried," the golden hamster sniffed and supported his partner as they went over to the hamster-house to get some rest, "I didn't want a new hamster, only you!"

Once they were both settled, the taller hamster realized that his mate couldn't quite stop touching him and changing his position every other second.

"'S okay, I promise. Just a cold, the vet said and we're getting vitamins and stuff to make it go away quickly," Sam summarized what had been said at the vet's office, "I already got an injection."

"In the butt?" Gabriel couldn't help asking as he finally relaxed against his partner.

The taller hamster nodded slightly and stroked the smaller hamster's fur.

"Want me to kiss it better?" the golden hamster wanted to know with a slight grin.

"Let's keep that for when I'm healthy again."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **Thanks to Ghastly Eternity for beta-reading and to Maknatuna, Mello18, Tendencia, Creativity Incarnate, keacdragon, RejectedShyRebel18 and Maddy Love Castiel for last chapter's reviews!**  
**

**Edit**: Now beta-read by the wonderful Ghastly Eternity

* * *

**15**

Sam had only just fallen asleep when Castiel's mother returned, her second born son behind her. Gabriel very carefully freed himself from his partner's grasp and looked out of the window of the hamster-house curiously. He, of course, knew the human Gabriel he had been named after, but it wasn't like they had too much to do with each other.

"Do you think this is funny?" the adult asked sternly, but in a hushed tone.

The blonde twelve year old simply shrugged, completely unfazed by his mother's annoyed expression. He didn't even know what he had supposedly done, yet. He knew better than to say something like 'if I didn't think it was funny, the bike wouldn't be on the tree'. He had done that before only to find out that his mother had actually been talking about the fake spider in the mailbox.

"Your little brother was so worried that his hamster would die and you just had to use that for a joke!" the adult reprimanded the boy completely unimpressed by his nonchalant behavior.

The golden hamster watched the exchange fascinated. He knew that it was his fault that the human Gabriel was being scolded, but the kid was used to it and didn't care, anyway. Besides, finding someone else to pay for it was what made a crime perfect.

It was only then that the blonde boy took a closer look at the hamster cage and noticed the message written in food. He just had to grin widely at that. Oh, he wished he had thought of that one! Okay, it wasn't nice to play with Castiel's tiny little feelings, but to be honest, Gabriel would have only thought of that after pulling the prank off and seeing how it affected his little brother. He'd have been really sorry then, though.

"Okay, you won't believe it anyway, but it wasn't me this time," the boy told his mother completely seriously. Not that that would make much of a difference. He could look completely serious and as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth in every situation and especially after he had done something wrong.

"Mom, I sort of wish I had thought of this, but come on," Gabriel went on talking without missing a beat, "If I had written a message it would have been something like 'bring me to your leader' or 'all work and no play makes Gabe a dull hamster'. You really don't know me at all!"

His mother was not impressed with that little rant, but the golden hamster thought it was very funny. If he decided to write messages more often, he would try to remember the suggestions the human had just made. The first one sounded doable, the second was way too long, though.

"You were the only one at home, Gabriel, of course you did it," the adult pointed out logically and with a hint of disappointment, "I really wish you'd at least be honest and take responsibility for the things you did!"

The smaller hamster was nearly sorry for the boy at that point, but then he remembered the time when the kid had tried to stuff him down the back of some unsuspecting girl's shirt. Payback was a bitch, indeed!

"The way I see it there are only two possibilities," the blonde boy replied matter-of-factly, "Either a burglar came in while you were gone and did nothing but write that message, or the hamster did it!"

It wasn't all that surprising that his mother just gave him a hard stare. When Gabriel saw that he was getting very close to being grounded he sighed and admitted defeat. There was no way he could still win this battle.

"Okay, I am sorry. I didn't consider the consequences of my actions and I am sorry for lying to you and I will go and apologize to Cassy, too," the boy stated with as much conviction as he could fake. He had used the same or a very similar speech so often that it came out pretty naturally, though.

His mother just shook her head exasperatedly, but she was willing to let it go for now. She was starting to think that her second born son was a pretty hopeless case, though.

The golden hamster chuckled to himself. He was no criminal mastermind by any means, but he was getting there, apparently. He was tempted to write another message sometime soon just to see what would happen then, but he feared that Sam wouldn't let him. Well, he had more important things to do, anyway. His partner was ill and needed a lot of tender loving care, after all!

"Gabe?" Sam asked very groggily. He had just woken up and had noticed that Gabriel was not by his side and he didn't like it. The smaller hamster immediately hurried back to his partner's side and made him lie down and rest some more.

"'S okay, Sammy. Gabriel's in trouble, but he's always in trouble, so there's nothing to worry about," the golden hamster explained for his mate very quickly and cuddled up to him some more.

"Just tell me you're not talking about yourself in third person," the brown hamster sighed and pressed his face against his partner's chest. He wasn't really concerned about what Gabriel had just said, though. Sam's main concern was getting some rest and cuddles.

"Nah, I'm not in trouble," Gabriel assured the other hamster, stroking the soft fur on his head, "Nobody suspects the hamster!"

It was just a couple of minutes later that the human Gabriel came back into the room, alone this time. He took a good long look into the cage and saw the two animals snuggling with each other. Contrary to popular belief Gabriel was neither stupid nor crazy, but he still thought that somehow the golden hamster must have written the message. It was the only explanation available, really.

"You know I got in trouble because of you," the human whispered to the hamster that only looked back at him with his black beady eyes, "Well played, rodent. Well played."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: **Thanks so much to Maknatuna, Mello18, Creativity Incarnate, Darla M, Maddy Love Castiel, gabe fan, keacdragon, yunakicksass, Tendencia, RejectedShyRebel18 and Jeanny for last chapter's reviews.

Okay, just to let you guys know, I'm going to finish this story with chapter 20, so we still have a few chapters in front of us ;-)**  
**

**Edit**: Now beta-read by the wonderful Ghastly Eternity!

* * *

**16**

"So, one of the women working with your mom is sick and she has to stay at work longer?" Dean asked, not quite believing their luck. It wasn't like they were left on their own to do whatever the hell they wanted all too often. Oh the possibilities! All the swearwords they could shout out loud without anyone scolding them for it!

"She said that Gabriel will be watching us," Castiel nodded and helped his friend to get all the books they could reach from the shelves. They were going to build a maze and make Gabriel and Sam race through it. Nobody had told them that they couldn't, after all.

"Where is Gabriel?" Dean asked as he began to build their labyrinth.

"I don't know," Castiel replied with a shrug. He had not seen his older brother ever since they had received the phone call from their mother saying he was supposed to keep an eye on Dean and Castiel. Maybe he had gone to get some sweets or something. They were less likely to do something stupid when Gabriel stayed away, anyway.

"Freaking awesome!" Dean exclaimed, "We're like totally unsupervised, dude!"

Sam had only just decided to get up and get a drink of water when he overheard the conversation the two boys were having. Now if that didn't sound promising…

"Gabe, Gabe, wake up!" the taller hamster called for his partner, keeping an eye on Dean and Castiel, because someone had to. There wasn't that much the hamster would be able to do if the two humans decided to act up, but he was surely better able to judge what was and wasn't acceptable behavior than Gabriel was and it didn't really matter if he was talking about the human or the hamster there. At least, there was a chance that the golden hamster would assist him with watching their two friends, however.

"I knew you were going to regret saying no to round four sooner rather than later," Gabriel stated, waggling his eyebrows as much as he could and bumping his head against Sam's side affectionately.

The taller hamster snorted and shoved his mate hard in exasperation. "There are children in the room!"

"Nobody said they had to look!" the golden hamster replied with a casual shrug, "What are they doing, anyway?"

Apparently, they were up to something. The thoughts of some sexy times didn't disappear from Gabriel's head completely, but they took a backseat to watching the structure Dean and Castiel were building. It looked rather complex and big and the golden hamster just hoped that they were meant to play a part in this. Oh, this looked like it could be a lot of fun!

Sam had the sinking feeling that he would be one hamster babysitting three children and that seemed like a damn near impossible task. This far it didn't look like the two boys were planning to do anything dangerous or stupid, at least.

"Ok, done!" Dean exclaimed happily, "Get the hamsters!"

The taller hamster was quite sure that the humans should have been able to hear him gulp, even over Gabriel's happy squeaks. He let Castiel get him out of the cage with his partner without a struggle of any sort, though.

The boy put Gabriel on the carpet in front of the entrance to the maze they had built first and kept holding Sam, so the two hamsters wouldn't distract each other. The golden hamster only sat there looking up to his friend, however.

"Go," Dean instructed and gave the animal a gentle push which didn't do anything to make Gabriel move, "Maybe we need to motivate him?"

Castiel put Sam down next to his partner and went to get the box of sweets his mother had left on the table after the meeting with her book club the previous evening.

"Why didn't you just go?" the taller hamster asked Gabriel with a small frown. Sure, they didn't exactly know what the exercise was all about, but it was clear enough that Dean had told the smaller hamster to go into the structure made from books. It didn't look like an unpleasant task, either.

"I was merely bargaining the price for cooperation!" the golden hamster pointed out and gave Sam a very smug smile when Castiel put a bright red piece of jelly on the other side of the maze.

The taller hamster watched with some fascination as Gabriel made his way through the path between the books in record time and picked the treat up victoriously.

"Do you think jelly is good for him?" Dean frowned slightly. His considerations didn't keep him from grabbing one of the sweets for himself, however. To be honest, the boy wasn't quite sure about the taste, but the fact that they were full of sugar and looked very tasty convinced him to eat a few more.

"He's an adult, he won't eat it if it isn't," Castiel stated, completely convinced that his train of thoughts was completely logical. Just to make sure, he decided to try one of the jelly things himself and then add some more when he saw Dean do the same. The other boy might not be jumping off any bridges at the moment, but Castiel was very willing to follow his lead in other things, too.

Sam shook his head with a sigh and ran through the labyrinth to get to his partner's side. He didn't doubt that their little human believed what he had just said, but he doubted that he was right about it. After all, Gabriel would eat anything if it was covered in honey. Damn, he had even devoured spinach after he had found out that there was some honey on it and he hated spinach.

"This is delicious, Sammy!" the golden hamster squeaked happily, offering a piece of jelly to Sam, too.

The taller hamster only sniffed at it and then put it aside with a disgusted expression.

"Oh well, your loss!" Gabriel stated seriously.

Sam was only a few minutes away from finding out just how right the other hamster was about that, too. Being the only sober person at the party was everything but funny, after all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:** Thanks a lot to Maknatuna, Mello18, RejectedShyRebel18, Darla M, InsaneNutcase2931, keacdragon, Maddy Love Castiel and yunakicksass for last chapter's reviews!**  
**

**Edit**: Now beta-read by the wonderful Ghastly Eternity!

* * *

**17**

"S'mmy, you're one sexy hamster," Gabriel mumbled drunkenly and leaned against his partner with his entire body weight. That he couldn't stand upright and was having difficulties putting his thoughts into words, or figuring out what his thoughts were in the first place, didn't keep him from groping every bit of Sam he could reach, however.

"And you're out of your mind," the brown hamster replied with a deep sigh. He had stopped trying to keep the golden hamster from feeling him up to his heart's content, because it was a waste of time, anyway. Not to mention that Gabriel couldn't do anything even more stupid while his hands were busy like that, so it was the preferable option.

Sam felt that he had to keep an eye on the two little humans, too. They had eaten the same stuff his fellow hamster had, after all. He didn't really know what he was supposed to do if they tried to do something dangerous, but maybe he could come up with something spontaneous when the moment came. Besides, the point was that someone should be watching the two kids.

"Nah," Gabriel protested, stretching the sound as much as he could which was a lot in the state he was in, "Your very pr… pr… presence is just in… in… intoxicating!"

The golden hamster looked overly proud with himself just because he had gotten the words out, but it was adorable to watch how his face lit up. Sam didn't get to watch that long before his partner threw himself at him and started to pepper kisses all over the taller hamster's face, though.

"I love you, Sammy," the smaller hamster mumbled over and over as he tried to get ever closer to his partner, "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

It was a good thing that Gabriel always was quick to point that out when he was as much in his right mind as the golden hamster would ever be, as well. Otherwise Sam would have had to doubt the sincerity of his mate's words.

It wasn't good that the golden hamster seemed to have forgotten everything about the 'not in front of the humans and especially the children' rule they had been able to agree on after some serious and hard discussing and bargaining on Sam's side, however.

In the end, the taller hamster managed to roll Gabriel on his back and scratch his tummy with both of his front paws until the golden hamster was nothing more but a puddle of vaguely hamster shaped but highly satisfied goo. His left hind leg was twitching every time the brown hamster kneaded a spot he particularly enjoyed, but other than that the golden hamster seemed to be completely boneless.

That way Sam could at least look over to their two little humans, as well. The hamsters hadn't moved from their place at the intended exit of the makeshift labyrinth and the two boys were lying on the floor on the other side of it. Castiel let his head rest on Dean's chest and giggled uncontrollably, because the other boy was tickling his side. It didn't occur to the black haired boy that he could just move away or tickle back, though.

"'M telling you, Cas, that Meg's not good for you," Dean rambled, slurring his words, but speaking with a lot of conviction, "What do we even know 'bout her, huh? She just – like – shows up some day and is all like 'Oh Cas, can you show me how you colored that so pretty?'. 'M telling you, she's bad news, she is. Bitch."

Castiel just giggled some more, gasped slightly when he heard the swearword and then giggled all the more because of it.

"'Nd you're too nice to tell her to fuck off," the other preschooler mumbled on. He had stopped tickling Cas and had instead thrown his one arm around his friend protectively while he gestured wildly with his other hand while talking on. "But you totally were my friend first 'nd she's no good, she isn't!"

Castiel lifted his head with great effort and looked at his friend with wide blue eyes. "You said a bad word, again!" Of course, he immediately broke into another fit of giggles after pointing that out.

"'S not bad when it's true!" Dean argued and wrapped his second arm around the other boy, too. "You 'n me, Cas, we don't need girls. We've got each other and stuff."

Strangely enough, Castiel stopped to giggle when he heard that and just nodded with all the seriousness a rather tipsy five year old possessed. Considering that that five year old was still Castiel, there was a lot of seriousness in the nod.

"You're Batman and I'm your Catwoman," Castiel mumbled sleepily.

"Damn right! And don't you forget that!" Dean exclaimed hotly and smiled in a very dorky manner when he felt his friend nod against his chest.

Both boys were getting very tired very quickly, however. Before they knew it they both were fast asleep with Castiel's head still against Dean's chest and Dean's arms still around Castiel.

"And you thought romance was dead," Sam told Gabriel with a slightly amused smile. The two kids were freaking adorable, after all. It wasn't like they had hurt themselves or each other or had done anything all too stupid, so the taller hamster was very willing to count that as a success. Thank the heavenly hamster for small mercies!

"That's so beautiful," Gabriel murmured and sniffed loudly, "Hold me, Sammy!"

Sam did not point out that he was already holding his partner and just squeezed him a little more which seemed to satisfy him.

"If we were humans, would you still love me?" Gabriel suddenly asked much more serious than the brown hamster was used to from his partner.

"Sure, honey, I'd still love you," he replied without having to think about it. Why wouldn't he love Gabriel, if they were another species?

"What if you were a platypus and I was a kangaroo?"

"Gabe, no matter what species we were, I'd always love you," Sam answered seriously and planted a firm kiss against his partner's head, "But you'd be the platypus!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: **Thanks a lot to Maknatuna, Mello18, Tendencia, Maddy Love Castiel, keacdragon, -chan SP and InsaneNutcase2931 for last chapter's reviews.**  
**

**Edit**: Now beta-read by the wonderful Ghastly Eternity!

* * *

**18**

Sam sat in the hamster cage next to his partner and rubbed the golden hamster's back gently. Gabriel predictably felt rather sick and was complaining that he was going to die any second now. While the taller hamster might have been mortified by the thought of his mate dying on him any other time he couldn't help thinking that that would at least shut him up that very moment.

The brown hamster would have really liked to listen to the conversation Castiel's mother was having with her second born, however.

"Do you think this is funny?" the adult asked the blonde boy very sternly. Dean had been picked up by his mother and Cas was sleeping in his own room, so this was the right moment to have a serious talk with the preteen.

"Do you see me laughing?" Gabriel asked back as insolent as ever. No, he didn't think this was funny and he sort of wished that he hadn't gone out to buy some new things for practical jokes, but he could only answer like that when his mother asked stupid questions.

"Your little brother and his best friend might have seriously damaged their health!" the adult nearly yelled. She managed to keep her voice quiet in the last moment, however.

"Yeah, sorry I left them alone without clear instructions not to eat the sweets you left lying around after your 'book club'," the blonde boy shot back in a huff. He knew he wasn't completely in the right in this case, but he didn't see why he should take all the blame for the incident, either. It wasn't like anybody else had been at home to watch the kids either, after all!

The taller hamster inhaled sharply. The two humans would be yelling at each other in no time now. He could clearly see the signs and he really would have preferred not to be around for that confrontation, especially because Gabriel was still moaning that he was dying.

"I made a mistake, Gabriel," his mother admitted with a deep sigh, "But you were in charge and you just left your brother alone."

"He wasn't alone, Dean was with him and you always say that Cassy is more responsible than I am, anyway", the preteen pointed out, sticking his chin out defiantly, "And the same thing would have happened, if I had been here, anyway."

Sam had to say that he wasn't surprised when Gabriel only heard two more sentences from his mother after that. One to ground him for the next two weeks and one to send him to his room.

* * *

The following evening was a rather calm one around the house.

The golden hamster hadn't been able to sleep much over the day, because he was having a splitting headache and a permanently dry mouth, so he was just lying around lazily. He just lifted his head to watch Sam exercise on the hamster wheel and sort of wished that he was in the physical shape for exercise of another sort. Oh well, give him some more rest and he'd be prepared for anything and everything again!

"Hey, you okay?" Sam called over to his partner after he had noticed that Gabriel was awake but eerily quiet.

The golden hamster sighed so deeply that his mate could clearly hear it. "I am not horny at all!"

"Damn, you really must feel sick," the taller hamster replied, shaking his head sadly, but went on with his exercise, anyway. It wasn't like he would have known what to do about the issue. Usually, all he had to do was merely exist to put Gabriel in the mood. Not to mention that Sam highly doubted that they were dealing with a permanent condition here.

It was then that the door to the living room was opened very carefully and Castiel peeked inside to see if his older brother was to be found there. The preschooler pressed himself through the hardly open doorway and sneaked up to Gabriel, trying not to make any sounds.

"Are you very mad at me?" he finally whispered, staring at his feet. In fact, he was trying so hard to memorize every little detail about his own feet that he could only yelp in surprise when he was pulled onto the couch and given a noogy, all of a sudden.

"Nobody's mad at you, Cassy," Gabriel pointed out a few moments later and let his younger brother curl up next to him, "I'm mad at mom for banning me from all sweets for two weeks! That's torture!"

He was used to being grounded and being forbidden to watch TV or use the computer didn't touch him, but taking all sweets away for weeks was something else entirely! Damn her for figuring his Achilles heel out!

"You can have all of mine!" Castiel promised, staring up at his older brother with hopeful eyes. He just wanted to know for sure that he was forgiven and he wanted to make things better for Gabriel, too.

"I'm seriously not mad at you at all, okay?" the preteen repeated and pulled his brother against his chest to tickle him, "But if it makes you feel better, we can share your sweets."

Castiel nodded very seriously and fought his brother's tickling off so he could hug him tightly instead. The boy was just glad that the one brother who actually took the time to talk or play with him every now and then wasn't going to stop doing those exact things.

"With Raph acting all grown up with his girlfriend and the job and all that crap and dad at work all the time, we two have to stick together, at least," Gabriel mumbled, hugging his little brother back.

In the meantime, Sam had finished his exercise and had sat down next to his partner to watch the two humans.

"Gabriel's really rather awesome," the golden hamster pointed out with a short chuckle that made his head throb again.

"I totally agree," the taller hamster stated with a small smile and nuzzled the other hamster's neck.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: **Thanks a lot to Maknatuna, Mello18, keacdragon, Maddy Love Castiel, InsaneNutcase2931, Darla M, RejectedShyRebel18 and Tendencia for last chapter's reviews.

Alright, one more chapter and this story will be over... **  
**

**Edit**: Now beta-read by the wonderful Ghastly Eternity!

* * *

**19**

"Come on, Gabriel!" Castiel whispered urgently, looking at his little hamster friend, "I know you can understand me!"

The golden hamster had written a message for them before, after all. He had to have some understanding of their language, if he was able to spell!

"Okay, maybe we need to convince him," his older brother pondered, "What's his favorite food?"

The smaller hamster's ears shot up at the mention of food. Oh, he had been able to resist all of Castiel's pleas for him to spell something out or just show that he understood what the preschooler was saying this far, but the humans had decided to play dirty from his point on, apparently.

The two boys went to the kitchen to get a selection of foods the hamster should find irresistible and a handful of simple food pellets with which he should spell out the words. They had agreed that this absolutely had to stay between the two of them, but since both Castiel and his brother were already convinced that the hamster could write, they had also decided to team up. It also helped that the older boy could actually read.

"Sammy!" Gabriel whined, "Won't. Be able to. Resist!"

The taller hamster scurried over to his partner and cuddled him reassuringly. He knew this was hard for the golden hamster, but they both didn't want to end having to do tricks at some human's command. Who knew if they even got to stay with Castiel and in their comfortable cage if they displayed any more intelligence than what the humans thought they should have!

"You've got to, Gabe," Sam reminded his mate and cuddled him some more before the two children came back into the room with a small plate.

"Okay, rodent, here's how this goes," the human Gabriel began to speak as Castiel opened the door to the cage and dropped the food pellets inside, "You spell any word you feel like with the pellets and you get something dipped in honey."

Sam knew that the offer sounded all too good to his fellow hamster, but it looked like Gabriel was pulling himself together and tried to appear completely uninterested. His head snapped toward the plate his human counterpart was holding ever so often, though.

"Please, Gabriel!" Castiel begged and stared at the hamster with his big blue eyes, "We can talk and you can tell me when you need something! And I won't tell anyone, I promise! Only Dean!"

Well, Gabriel would know too, but that was obvious. If the hamster was intelligent enough to read and write and understand them then he'd clearly be able to figure that out on his own.

"No, no, no, Gabe!" Sam whispered urgently, because he could see his partner's defenses melting. Damn, he wasn't all too sure why they couldn't under any circumstances show Cas that they could communicate with him himself anymore.

"Okay, he is as stupid as he looks, after all," the human Gabriel shrugged and popped one of the honey covered pumpkin seeds into his mouth demonstratively.

The golden hamster squeaked in protest and grabbed a food pellet to throw at the mean human. Unfortunately, his little arms weren't strong enough to reach the boy.

"I think you upset him," Castiel whispered, sounding nearly a little fearful.

"Yeah? Why don't you tell me what you think of me, dummy?" Gabriel taunted the small animal as he popped another treat into his mouth.

Sam shook his head rapidly, but Gabriel had already more or less jumped into the pellets and carried them over to a free spot to arrange them to the one word that was all too clearly on his mind.

"Douchebag," the preteen read out loud and laughed while his little brother only stared at his hamster in complete awe, "I'm impressed. You could have spared a couple of letters writing 'jerk'."

The taller hamster sighed deeply and ran to destroy the patterns making up the letters again. You never knew when another human might enter the room, after all. This far they might get away with this without getting into trouble. He knew that they could trust Castiel and Gabriel was probably sort of okay, too. At least, nobody would believe them, if they talked about this.

The younger boy quickly grabbed a honey covered seed and handed it to his hamster. His literate hamster! How unbelievably wonderful was that?

The golden hamster devoured his treat happily. At that very moment, he had no regrets about giving in to the two little humans' demands whatsoever.

"Sammy, can you do that, too?" Castiel asked after a couple of moments. Both boys looked at the taller hamster inquisitively after that. It was a good question, though. Was Gabriel a freak of nature, or were there other hamsters like him?

Sam sighed audibly and hurried over to the food pellets. Hey, if they sold his partner to some circus or something he wanted to be sold with him, anyway! He actually considered writing 'I'm with stupid' and pointing at Gabriel for a moment, but then he thought of something he actually wanted to communicate.

"It's a secret," the blonde boy read out loud for his younger brother's sake, "Yeah, sure is. Who did you think who we'd tell, anyway?"

Gabriel knew all too well that everyone would just think they were crazy. He had already gotten into trouble, because 'the hamster did it' wasn't exactly a believable excuse, even if it was the truth.

"Dean," Castiel stated after a moment of consideration, "I want to tell Dean."

Castiel really felt like he needed to tell Dean about this at least, because the two preschoolers didn't hide anything from each other and that would be a pretty damn big secret! Dean wouldn't tell anyone, if Castiel asked him not to, anyway.

The two hamsters looked at each other and squeaked between them for a little while before they both began to collect and rearrange pellets again. This time the preschooler didn't need anyone to tell him what they had written either, because he was familiar with the letters they formed.

_OK_


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note:** Thanks a lot to Maknatuna, Mello18, Darla M, InsaneNutcase2931, MaddyLoveCastiel, Tendencia, Larkafree, RejectedShyRebel18 and -chan SP for last chapter's reviews.**  
**

Okay, so this is it... the end of the story. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Hope you enjoy!

**Edit**: Now beta-read by the wonderful Ghastly Eternity!

* * *

**20**

"Okay, this is a super secret meeting," Gabriel told Dean with a lot more seriousness than the preteen usually displayed, "No talking about this to any adults or to anyone else, capiche?"

Dean frowned deeply, but he didn't want to admit that he wasn't all too sure if he understood what the older boy had just said, so he just nodded and then frowned even more deeply.

"If it's that secret, why is Sammy here?" the little Winchester asked and pointed at the littlest Winchester who was sitting in the oldest boy's lap, grabbing his shirt and trying to wiggle his way into a standing position only to pat around in his face with a little hand.

"'Cause he's your brother and brother's share everything, dumbass," Gabriel replied and cuddled the one year old until he squealed happily, "And 'cause your mom brought him along and it'd look suspicious, if we had refused to take him with us."

Because, as irresponsible the blonde boy often was, he had a very soft spot for the littlest Winchester and he'd often stick around his and Dean's mother just to get a chance to hold the toddler. Refusing to take him along for some harmless playing when he had the chance to do so would have looked very suspicious, indeed!

"Oh yeah? Where's Raphael then?" Dean replied with a smirk, obviously enjoying to point out flaws in the logic of someone who was a couple of years older than he was.

"Raph doesn't count, anymore," Gabriel explained gravely, "He has fallen under the spell of a girl and can't be trusted not to blurt out anything when they are kissing and stuff. Yuck."

The older Winchester fully agreed with that last assessment of the situation Castiel's oldest brother was in. Yuck, indeed.

Once they had talked these things over Castiel stood up and went to get the two hamsters and their food bowl from the cage. The children arranged themselves into a sort of triangle with the animals sitting in the middle. Both Winchesters seemed to wait for the big reveal impatiently, even though the youngest Winchester's thoughts were probably more along the lines of 'Ooooh, small, furry and they move by themselves!'.

"So, that is Sam, huh?" the taller hamster frowned, looking at the drooling toddler he had been named after. Personally, he didn't see the similarities.

"He's so cute, exactly like you!" the golden hamster exclaimed happily. Apparently, he did see the similarities. Oh well, the way he had worded it, Sam could barely be mad at him for it.

The two hamsters had agreed on what they wanted to write for Castiel's friend beforehand. The taller hamster had had to bribe his partner with lots of cuddles and love to convince him that something absolutely boring would do, in this case.

Dean's eyes lit up more and more as he watched the two little animals carry food pellets around, forming letters he could even read by himself.

"Hello Dean," Gabriel chuckled which made the littlest Winchester laugh along with him, even though the toddler never stopped sucking on the blonde boy's thumb. He was clearly going to be great at multitasking one day.

"Freaking awesome!" Dean exclaimed excitedly, "How did you teach them to do that?"

Castiel shook his head even as the hamsters started to rearrange the pellets, yet again. It looked like they were trying to write something longer this time, so they'd have to wait a little, though.

"We didn't," the preschooler finally told his friend completely seriously, "Gabriel started it and mom wouldn't believe it, but then Gabriel and I got them to do it again!"

In retrospect, it would have been less confusing not to name the hamster after his own brother, but it was too late to change that now, anyway.

"We are that awesome," the human Gabriel read the new message with a smirk and observed how the taller hamster gave his mate a slight push. So, apparently that particular message had been the golden hamster's idea.

"It's a secret!" Castiel stressed again, because Dean was getting very excited and he didn't want his friend to jump up and go tell his mom or something like that.

"Yeah, sure," the older Winchester boy nodded energetically, "We don't want the government to think that they're aliens and cut them open or something!"

Sam gulped and gave his fellow hamster a hard stare. That possibility was even worse than what they had imagined might happen! They might have been cut open for this! Just because Gabriel couldn't keep himself in check! Okay, he wasn't blaming the golden hamster for that first message. That had been written out of pure desperation. The one that had given them away for good was a different matter, though.

"We also don't want our moms to think that we're crazy and need a therapist," Gabriel added and followed the littlest Winchesters silent demand by picking the taller hamster up and showing him to the toddler.

Dean and Castiel both nodded their understanding. They didn't know that much about therapists, but they knew that they didn't want one. Especially not when they'd not believe a word they were saying!

"He's drooling on me! Gabe, he's drooling on me!" Sam squeaked and tried to get away from the toddler's inquiring fingers without hurting him or the blonde preteen in the process.

"I'll help you clean up later?" Gabriel suggested, waggling his eyebrows. He'd gladly help Sammy clean every bit of his body, after all.

The taller hamster gave his partner a bitchface and took the first chance he got to rub against him, sharing the drool he still had on his fur. The littlest humans while cute were quite disgusting, Sam decided.

"Looks like hamster Sam has had enough," Dean chuckled and patted his little brother's head.

Castiel nodded and was just about to take his hamsters and put them back into their cage when Gabriel squeaked loudly in protest and ran back to the food pellets. He had nearly forgotten the most important message, after all!

_Hamster wheel for two, please!_


End file.
